A memory system can be a storage system, such as a Solid-State Drive (SSD), and can include one or more memory components that store data. For example, a memory system can include memory devices such as non-volatile memory devices and volatile memory devices. In general, a host system can utilize a memory system to store data at the memory devices of the memory system and to retrieve data stored at the memory system. Load switches are commonly used in memory systems to isolate power domains during non-operational modes. For example, current SSDs support (in addition to active power modes) both sleep and low power modes. The use of load switches allows for finer-grained control of power sequences, preventing damaging in-rush currents.
In general, load switch drivers utilize a gate control circuit that continuously charges the gate of a switch driven by the switch. The continuous charging of the gate consumes a significant amount of power during operation. This power usage is exacerbated when the PMIC is maintaining a power domain in a low power or sleep mode.